Yoshinon
Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while her left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and sometimes Yoshino has to cover her mouth when shes speaking in the wrong moment. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and cries or freezes everything when she's lost or her head falls off. Biography A split personality that was born out of Yoshino's wish to not be alone and not to have her powers hurt others. She is Yoshino's ideal self, as well as her friend. Unlike Yoshino, she speaks out with confidence, but is prone to offending others. She acts as Yoshino's pillar of support, allowing her to keep calm enough to not attack others. She usually does the speaking for Yoshino, appearing to speak through ventriloquism by her doing, but their thoughts are independent of each other, and she has no control over what she says. Yoshinon's personality only comes out while Yoshino is wearing the puppet and both personalities consider the puppet to be Yoshinon. Yoshino is always the human shaped spirit Yoshino, Yoshinon is always the puppet so there are never any cases where Yoshinon takes over Yoshino's body, other than the arm holding the puppet, and Yoshino never becomes the puppet. Personality There's not much to say about her personality, Yoshinon is the second personality Yoshino, she is arrogant, childish and immature, she has generated anger among other characters by her annoying attitude, and it seems she hates to appear as a second person, she uses the feelings of Yoshino she has for her and advantage to speak in place of Yoshino to steal the true identity of Yoshino and act like she was the true spirit, and Yoshino treats she as were only a messenger. Anime She made she appearance in episode 3, when she was hiding from the AST a deposit along with Yoshino, Shidou appeared when she was the first thing that gave the welcome as soon as tohka appeared angry Shidou lying to her only to find another girl, Yoshinon used this anger and lied to Tohka that Shidou was already sick of her, and Yoshino it came to dating, it further increased the tension between Shidou and Tohka, leaving Tohka furious about to tear it out of hand Yoshino. Although she was not a complete villain she still irritates and very arrogant in the anime, she creates a certain circle of hatred between Tohka, Yoshino and Origami. Second Season Yoshinon is also a bad influence for Yoshino in light novel Yoshinon asked that Yoshino watch the Hotshot channel in other words the adult channel, she was seen in episode 2 and 3 of the second season, when Yoshino was watching porn but despite this filling Yoshino head with ''dirty stuff ''that does not necessarily make her a destroyer of innocence. Gallery YoshinonEvil87j.png Rabbit behind tree.jpg Yoshinon Bread.jpg Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Angel Category:Cryomancers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Anti Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Villainesses Category:Man-Eaters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Creature Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Perverts Category:Comedic Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Book Villains